


Deception

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Blasphemy, Canon-Typical, Gambling, Gen, Public Nudity
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: «Cioè, fammi capire. Ti pare osceno che nella casa del Signore passi un po’ di buona musica, ma non che all’altare ci sia una donna con le tette al vento che gioca d’azzardo?»





	Deception

«Possiamo almeno abbassare il volume della musica?»

Incrociando lo sguardo di Rock oltre il bordo degli occhiali, Eda fa schioccare la lingua in deciso diniego. «Hai forse qualcosa contro il Christian Metal?»

Vorrebbe ribattere in maniera intelligente, ma non ha il coraggio di dirle che neppure da adolescente era stato un tipo da musica metal. «No, è che mi sembra un po’ blasfemo, ecco tutto.»

«Cioè, fammi capire. Ti pare osceno che nella casa del Signore passi un po’ di buona musica, ma non che all’altare ci sia una donna con le tette al vento che gioca d’azzardo?» gli risponde, indicando Revy col pollice. «Oltre al fatto che nel vangelo sta scritto che apprezza tutte e tre le cose.»

«Senti, non mi metterò certo a discutere sulla legittimità del tuo vangelo» le risponde Rock, pescando una carta dal mazzo. «E comunque forse non te lo ricordi, ma per il seno di Revy ho protestato fin dall’inizio.»

«Oh, andiamo, come se non avessi mai visto due poppe in vita tua.»

«Non mi sembra comunque il luogo.»

«Se voi due non sapete giocare a strip poker non è con me che dovete lamentarvi, ma con la vostra inettitudine.»

«Non era Gesù Cristo che professava l’amatevi l’un l’altro, l’aiuto reciproco e via dicendo?»

«La volete piantare una buona volta, voi due?» protesta Revy, interrompendo la discussione. «Eda, tocca a te. Chiudi quella merda di bocca e andiamo avanti.»

«Rilancio» replica lei, dopo una breve occhiata alle proprie carte. «Spero che abbiate qualcosa di buono in mano, perché altrimenti ci rimetterete entrambi le mutande.»

«Tecnicamente io ho ancora i pantaloncini» risponde Revy, osservando stancamente il mazzetto che tiene tra le dita. Nel farlo si lascia cadere indietro contro lo schienale della sedia, e Rock non può fare a meno di coprirsi gli occhi con la mano per restringere il suo campo visivo al solo tavolo di gioco.

«Io dico che di poppe non ha mai viste sul serio» continua Eda. «E comunque hai poco da vantarti, Miss Mondo. Sono sicura che se hai ancora i pantaloncini è solo perché sotto non hai manco uno straccetto di perizoma.»

«Senti chi parla! Chissà che biancheria da vacca porti sotto a quella tunica.»

«Per scoprirlo ti basta una buona mano.»

«Che merdata di gioco. Passo» replica Revy, le braccia ora conserte sul petto. «Ehi, puoi guardarmi di nuovo, niente capezzoli in vista» aggiunge poi, a beneficio di Rock, che alza gli occhi al cielo dopo le ultime parole. «Signore, perdonala.»

«Ti ho già detto che lui è il fan numero uno.»

«Continuo a non esserne granché convinto.»

Rock rabbrividisce per uno spiffero d’aria che arriva dalla canonica; la bravura di Eda li ha ormai messi alle strette, al punto tale che non intravede via d’uscita che gli permetta di conservare almeno gli slip, l’unico indumento che gli rimane. Non ha granché in mano ma ha visto di peggio, e oramai non ha altra scelta se non quella di giocarsi il tutto e per tutto, perciò pesca un’altra carta. Valuta la situazione, studia lo sguardo di Revy; oramai sono complici, più per necessità di sopravvivenza che per difendersi a vicenda, ma non è mai stato bravo a leggere i suoi bluff.

«Vedo» dice alla fine.

«Ohoh, siamo coraggiosi!» si complimenta Eda. «Revy, tu che fai?»

Revy studia la situazione - i piedi scalzi sotto l’altare, gli shorts, le spalle nude. Pesca di nuovo. «Pensi davvero che mollerò qui?» dice, senza nemmeno sollevare la carta dal tavolo. «Vedo anch’io.»

«Il primo showdown della giornata non si scorda mai» ghigna Eda.

Rock contempla di nuovo le proprie carte, poi le getta sull’altare. «Hai vinto.»

Eda esulta mettendo giù in tutta tranquillità le proprie. «E il Signore disse: “Che giustizia si compia in favore di coloro che mi sono fedeli, e che dei propri indumenti non vengano privati, a meno che ciò non faccia loro piacere”. Perciò, via quelle mutande!»

«Io non citerei così a vanvera» lo interrompe Revy, e stavolta è lei a ghignare in direzione di Eda, mostrando a entrambi il mazzetto che stringe tra le dita. «Certe cose potrebbero anche ritorcersi contro di te.»

Lo sguardo di Rock si illumina. «Revy...»

Abbassa le tre carte per mostrarle a tutti. «Ecco qua.»

«Ah» dicono gli altri due in coro, sporgendosi per vederle più da vicino. «Ho vinto lo stesso» completa Eda.

«Che merdate vai dicendo?»

«Le vie del Signore sono infinite, bella mia.»

«Revy, ha ragione lei» conclude Rock, con la testa tra le mani.

Eda è così soddisfatta che sembra crescere di dieci centimetri. «Bene.  _ Bene bene bene _ . Come stavo dicendo prima, allora… via quelle mutande.»

Ritornano entrambi alla base in abito da suora.

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al COW-T #8, missione 4, con prompt "Senza via d'uscita".   
> Grazie a KumaCla, fidata fornitrice di idee per i plot <3


End file.
